Something More
by rupertweasly
Summary: The war is over, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are spending the last summer together before 7th year. Also will go into the school year. Could there be sparks between Hermione and Ron. Read to find out. I'm not good with summaries, sorry!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was sprawled peacefully across her bed as the first light of the day began to shine in on her. Well, not for long. Her dreams were abruptly interrupted by the undying clatter of something beating against the window above her bed.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Hermione Granger said very agitatedly into her pillow.  
  
It was summer break, her last ever. She was about to start her final year at Hogwarts with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. This would also mean leaving Ginny behind, with whom Hermione had grown closer to over the past couple years. Putting aside the fact of leaving Ginny behind, Hermione couldn't be any happier.  
  
She had finally gotten out of that horrible relationship with Viktor Krum, he was always too jealous and controlling over her, he barely let her talk to Harry and Ron, it was ridiculous. She had also gotten a new look for herself. Her hair was perfectly straight and frizz-free, which made it much more manageable for her. She even decided it was all wear to wear a bit of make-up, so she usually only wore eyeliner, mascara, a bit of foundation, and lip gloss. Also, her wardrobe was definitely better.  
  
But what made this year so much better was that the war had finally ended, and since it had ended only a couple of months ago, celebrations were still happening all over the wizarding world. It was a relief to everyone, especially the fact that there were only a minimum number of casualties on their side. Luckily Hermione hadn't known any of the deceased.  
  
"Ugh, I'm trying to sleep; I suggest you leave little owl, unless it's a total emergency!" Hermione yelled, still into her pillow, but the noise would not stop.  
  
"Fine! I'll get it!" Hermione slowly got out of bed, stretching. She looked to the window, and was surprised to see that it was Pig making all that racket.  
  
I wonder what Ron has to say, she thought, unlatching the window. As soon as she did, though, Pig rushed through the window, dropped the letter on Hermione's bed, as well as a small bag of something, did a lap around her room while knocking a few things over, and left.  
  
Hermione picked the letter up off her bed and opened it so she could read what it said.  
  
Hermione,  
  
How's your summer? Mine's great. Seeing as there's much to celebrate, I've asked my mum to have you and Harry over for the rest of the summer, and also to hang out before our last year together, and she agrees! Ask your parents and write back as soon as possible. If you can come, you can get over here by Floo Powder, Pig brought some with your letter, and don't worry, your house has been hooked up to the Floo Network. Hopefully I'll see you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione had a huge smile on her face; it would be great to spend the remainder of the summer with her best friends. She had to ask her parents as soon as they were back from work. Before she left her room she picked up the bag of Floo Powder off her bed and put it on her dresser.  
  
She decided she would get ready in case her best muggle friend, Charlotte, called to do anything that day.  
  
She took a quick shower and put on her make-up. She put her hair up into a messy bun letting the loose hairs frame her face. She put on her khaki mini-skirt, a long sleeved, pink and white striped, button-up shirt, with a white tank top underneath.  
  
Char never called, but Hermione did find an e-mail from her, but it was dated from the day before.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sorry this is such short notice, but my family and I are going to the states early tomorrow morning to visit some family, so I won't see you for the rest of the summer, but maybe Christmas break? I gotta go, I'll keep in touch.  
  
Char  
  
Hermione was saddened by this; she never got to say good-bye. Oh well, she would mail her as much as possible.  
  
Her sadness didn't last for long though. She found herself almost instantly happy upon her parents arrival home. She had to ask them.  
  
She approached her mother after dinner while she was reading in the living room.  
  
"I got a letter from Ron today."  
  
"That's nice sweetie."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said this as fast as possible, "Well, he asked if I could come to his house for the rest of the summer, and Harry will be there, and obviously Ginny too. I really want to go. So can I?!? Please?"  
  
"I don't see why not, but what does your father say?"  
  
Hermione looked to the other side of the room where her father had lowered the newspaper from in front of his face to look at her.  
  
"Absolutely not! How dare you ask to do something like that!"  
  
Hermione was speechless, her heart was sinking. She gave her father the 'that is soooo not fair' look.  
  
"I'm just kidding, honey. Of course you can go. You deserve to have some fun with your friends while you still can."  
  
Hermione was so ecstatic, she kissed both her parents on the cheek, with a happy thanks to each of them, and skipped up to her room to pack and write a letter back to Ron.  
  
This is going to be the best summer ever she thought!  
  
---sorry this is so short and moving a bit slow, but I just had to get this started...please review. Thanks! 


	2. The Dream

            Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!

**Thank you to the couple people that have reviewed my story so far.  I'll try to keep it going, but it takes me a while to get started on a chapter.  Sorry Trym…I guess I'm kind of giving it away now, but I just write this stuff as it comes to me and post it almost right after I write it.

_She was flying around on the back of a broomstick with some hooded stranger.  For some reason, though, she cared deeply, and possibly loved this stranger, and gripped him tightly around his waist, scared that she would somehow lose him.  Finally, the boy turned to face her as they landed in a bald patch of ground in the middle of the __Forbidden__Forest__.  He pulled back his hood and Hermione was instantly taken aback by the deep longing and an even stronger love shown in his eyes when he looked at her. _

_          "I love you Hermione."  His red hair shimmered in the sunlight shining through the trees as he leaned in to kiss her._

_          "I love you too."  And they pulled together in a passionate kiss leaving both breathless, until Hermione finally said, "Ron." finishing the sentence she had meant to before their breathtaking kiss._

          "HERMIONE!"

          Hermione was instantly awakened by the sudden shout of her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

          "What mom?!?!  I was trying to sleep!"

          "You have to get going in a couple hours.  It's 10:30 now, and you're expected there at one.  Get a move on missy."

          Hermione was frustrated.  She was enjoying that dream, but she didn't know why.  She obviously didn't like Ron.  Didn't she?

          Well, she couldn't think about that right at that second because she had fallen asleep before she could get any serious packing done the night before, so she still needed to do that.

          To make her packing go more quickly, she threw practically every piece of clothing she owned into a couple of trunks.  She also threw in a few books to keep busy, of course, and all the rest of her necessities, including her supplies list and a laptop.

          She showered quickly and munched on some snacks instead of having lunch.  She then decided she would e-mail Char to tell her what she was doing, but writing it without revealing that she was a witch.  Char thought that Hermione was going to some fancy private school, and Hermione wanted to keep it that way.

          _Hey Char!!!  How's it going over there?  I hope you're having fun with your family; I've never been to the states before.  And I take it your going to be going to school there, right?  Maybe you'll meet a cute boy.  Well, anyways, I'm heading off to stay at my friend, Ron's, house for the summer, just so you know my whereabouts, and don't try to call me, they don't own a phone, so no luck there.  See you soon!_

_                                                Hermione_

Hermione clicked the send button, and sat staring at the screen in a daze.  What had that dream meant?  Did she have hidden feelings for Ron?  She was confused, and that's not something that happened to Hermione very often.  No matter what she did, she just couldn't get that dream out of her head.

          She sat like that for a while until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

          "Hermione, darling, you're supposed to leave in fifteen minutes, and your mother and I just want to get our goodbyes in.  Your mother's waiting downstairs in the living room."

          "OK, Dad, I'm coming"

          And with that she went off down the stairs with her father, and as they turned the corner into the living room, there was something in her mother's arms that caught her eye.

          "The latest Firebolt!?!?!  How'd you know I wanted a broomstick?  How'd you even know about Quidditch, and how'd you get it?  I'm confused.  But oh my God.  Thank you, thank you, thank you!  This is awesome!  I'll have Harry, Ron, and Ginny teach me to fly.  Thank you guys!"

          Hermione got both of her parents in huge bear hugs, which surprised them both.  And as they were doing all the last goodbyes like this, they almost didn't notice that it was already one.

          "Oh, Hermione, you have to go.  We'll both miss you very much." said Hermione's mother.

          "We love you Hermione."

          "I love you guys too."  And with that Hermione gave each a hug and a kiss, got out her Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, stepped in and yelled….

          "THE BURROW!"


	3. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione started spinning uncontrollably as her trunks kept banging up against her legs.  
  
Why can't traveling be a little bit easier, she thought when she was almost knocked over by one of her trunks hitting her in the back of her knee.  
  
Just as she was thinking that, she landed on a cold, stone fireplace with a large thud. She looked around, and started beaming. She was at the Burrow.  
  
Without hesitation, she left her trunks lying in the fireplace, and ran straight to Ron's room. When she was right in front of the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Ron was lying on his bed...reading? Then she noticed it was his Chudley Cannons book, and she was a little less surprised.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Hermione said as she ran over to him, and hugged him right as he was standing up, knocking him back over onto his bed.  
  
"'Mione, good to see you too." Ron said as she was smothering him with her hugs. But, was there possibly a little hint of the look in his eyes that she had seen in her dreams? She couldn't tell, but she was going to try and forget that dream. It was a complete waste of time to worry over a stupid dream and try and analyze it. All it was was a dream....maybe.  
  
Hermione pulled away and looked up at Ron. His green eyes were filled with joy at getting to see one of his best friends earlier than usual. It looked as if he had grown a few more inches since the last time Hermione saw him, he was easily five inches taller than her. Is this boy ever going to stop growing she wondered.  
  
"So, um...how are you 'Mione?"  
  
"I'm great! I'm so excited to be here, it's going to be so much fun. And just guess what my parents got me...go ahead, guess." Hermione said with so much joy and excitement at seeing him again, and the fact that she had just received a Firebolt.  
  
He looked a bit confused, but he decided he would guess anyways. "Ummm, a complete set of encyclopedias?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and motioned for him to continue guessing.  
  
"'Mione, I have no idea, can you just tell me?" Ron pleaded with her.  
  
"Fine, just follow me and I'll show you."  
  
Hermione fled down the stairs before Ron could say anything, but he quickly caught up with her as she got to the fireplace. His eyes grew in shock and a tad bit of jealousy as he skidded to a halt to look at what lay before him.  
  
"A Firebolt?!?!? Since when did you get interested in flying? That is one of the most brilliant broomsticks I've seen. Harry's going to flip about this!"  
  
"Well, I was just reading up about Quidditch, and I just all of a sudden had this big desire to want to know how to fly on a broom, and I had no idea my parents knew, or how they got this, but I'm so happy."  
  
Ron seemed very impressed with this.  
  
"I'll help teach you how to fly, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, that'd be wonderful Ron. Thanks!"  
  
They were heading back up the stairs, and were on the first landing when Hermione stopped. It felt as if the house was very empty, almost abandoned except for the two of them.  
  
"Ron, where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they all went out to eat, but they told me to stay here in case you or Harry got here. They're bringing food back for us."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Hermione looked at Ron. She felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach started to do flip-flops. Why did she feel this way so suddenly?  
  
Then she noticed Ron started to lean in towards her, and she leaned towards him. They were so close; she could feel Ron's warm breath on her cheek. He ran his hand through her hair, and moved in.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Ron and Hermione both jumped away from each other.  
  
"That must be Harry." Ron said, avoiding having to look at Hermione, feeling a bit awkward after that moment they had just shared.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, we should, umm, probably go, uh, get him."  
  
They both walked down the stairs again, carefully avoiding the gaze of the other.  
  
When they reached the living room they saw Harry examining the Firebolt that Hermione had received.  
  
Harry looked up when he heard them enter.  
  
"Ron, since when did you get the latest Firebolt? It's bloody brilliant." Harry said, and added a bit jokingly, "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous!"  
  
"Oh, that's not mine Harry, that's 'Mione's."  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked, but before he could ask anything, Hermione said, "My parents got it for me as a going away present, and I have no idea how they got it, and I only recently became interested in flying. Ron's already offered me some lessons, but I suppose you could help, being the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in years and all."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, lessons....great." Harry was still confused about all this but decided to not ask any questions, he would probably get more confused anyways.  
  
They all heard the front door slam suddenly, and the whole Weasley family appeared in the living room, plus a girl Hermione had never seen before.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! Why don't you dears come here and give me a hug!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley when she saw the two standing there with Ron. They both went over and each gave her a hug as she had asked.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said politely, as did Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh, Gin, it's great to see again. We have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Ginny said this and gave a quick glance at Ron, then continued, "And this is my cousin, Melanie." Said Ginny as she pointed to the brown-haired girl with eyes the only color Hermione could use to describe as a bluish green color. Hermione had to admit, the girl was beautiful, and she noticed Harry giving the girl a once over. Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
"It's great to meet you Melanie."  
  
"You too, I've heard so much about you, I've really wanted to meet you. And is that actually Harry Potter over there? I have to admit, he's quite the cutie, isn't he? Are you sure you're over him already Ginny? I mean, it would take me quite a while to get over someone like that."  
  
"He's all yours!" Ginny said, laughing at this.  
  
Melanie left to go talk to Harry, so Hermione started talking to Ginny.  
  
"What was that glance at Ron when you agreed that we had much to catch up on? I'm a bit curious."  
  
"I'll tell you later, just wait until we're in bed. Oh yeah, you're staying in my room, with me and Melanie, my mom added a couple more beds in my room, but there's still plenty of room to move around."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes, about how Percy had apologized, and was living in Hogsmeade with his new wife Penelope, and about how successful Fred and George had become with their business. They both watched Melanie and Harry talk, and knew that the two were bound to hook up, as it was obvious that Harry returned the same feelings because he was completely mesmerized by Melanie, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. They both chuckled and called Melanie over so they could head upstairs and help Hermione unpack. Melanie came reluctantly, but she came none the less.  
  
"You guys! I almost had him, you party poopers. Damn you all!" She yelled out the last part jokingly, and fortunately Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not in the room, they did not approve at all of any type of cussing, any shape or form.  
  
Harry and Ron gave Melanie an odd look and started to leave the room. Just as Ron was almost out, he glanced back over his shoulder at Hermione, and gave her just the slightest hint of a smile. Hermione's stomach fluttered. She had to admit it to herself; she had feelings for one of her best friends. She couldn't hold it back. She would tell Ginny later, after she heard what Ginny had to say.  
  
"OK, let's get me unpacking. And, remember, you had something to tell me Ginny."  
  
"Oh, yes, right...well off we go." And Ginny led Hermione and Melanie up to her room. 


	4. His Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Melanie had just got done getting Hermione unpacked and settled in. Hermione was slipping under her covers, when she remembered that Ginny was supposed to tell her something.  
  
"So, Gin, what's this you needed to tell me. You promised, so don't back out." Hermione said with a playful evilness in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Don't worry, 'Mione, I wasn't going to back out. Anyways, it's something I need to show you." Ginny started to get out of her bed and pulled what looked like a little book out from in between her mattresses. Hermione couldn't tell exactly if it was a book or not, it was a little dark in Ginny's room, so she took her wand out from under her pillow and whispered, "Lumos."  
  
She was right about guessing it looked a bit like a book. It was medium-sized and the covers were brown leather with a blank front cover. Ginny crouched down beside Hermione as Melanie got out of her bed to join them. When everyone had clear view of the book, Ginny opened it. It looked like a journal, in fact, it was a journal. But it wasn't just anyone's journal. Hermione could recognize that sloppy handwriting anywhere.  
  
"Ron's journal?" Hermione breathed. "But Gin, how'd you get it? I mean...this is a total invasion of his privacy. We shouldn't even be looking at it."  
  
"Oh, shut up, 'Mione, you know you wanna read it." Ginny was right, Hermione did want to read it....very badly. "Anyways, there's some stuff in here you should really see. Stuff that concerns you." Ginny had a smile just dancing around the corners of her mouth.  
  
This threw Hermione off a bit. What in the world did Ron write about her? If it was something bad, then she was sure to have him dead by the dawn of the next day, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
"I know what you're thinking 'Mione, and it's nothing bad. Trust me." Ginny winked at Hermione after saying this, which just caused even more curiosity on Hermione's part that she almost just snatched the journal right then and there and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Oooooo, sounds juicy...nudge nudge." Said Melanie, poking a little fun at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer, soooooo, here, read it. Maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised...I don't know." Ginny held out the journal for Hermione to read.  
  
Hermione took the journal from Ginny's hand and started to read.  
  
I just sent out my owl to Hermione. Hopefully she'll be able to stay for the summer. What I wouldn't do for her to be able to stay here...if only she knew I've liked her since the first year, it would make things much easier. But I don't even know if she likes me back, considering all the fights we get in, mostly on my part, but it's never anything serious, I would hate to lose her, even as just a friend. I care for her more than I ever thought I could care for anyone. I'm content with her being my best friend, though, as long as I'm close to her. I had a dream last night about her. I was flying around on my broom, and she was behind me, holding onto me tight, but I didn't know it was her at the time, there was a hood covering my eyes, but it was like the broom knew where it was going. We landed suddenly, and it turned out to be a bare patch in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I turned around and lowered my hood, and there she was, as beautiful as I remembered her last, and I somehow knew she returned my feelings and we shared one of the most passionate kisses I've ever experienced, real or not. I told her I loved her, which is the truth, and she told me the same thing, and I just couldn't have felt better, but then I woke up to Pig nibbling on my earlobe. I was annoyed at first, but that changed because the letter was from Hermione saying she could stay the summer. I think I might tell her my feelings when she gets here. What was that crash, oh wait, I think that's her, I better get going, I'll just act like I was reading, maybe it'll impress her.  
  
Ron  
  
"Oh my God. This isn't real, it can't be. You wrote this Ginny, didn't you? You're just playing a joke on me....right?" Hermione was freaked out...how could he have had the exact same dream. It was starting to get to her. Maybe it really was a prank...that wasn't anything unheard of in the Weasley household.  
  
"No, 'Mione, it's all real. I found it when I was snooping through his room like a normal sister does. So, what do you think?" She said the last part hesitantly, as if Hermione might freak out or something.  
  
Hermione had to lie. She didn't want to admit to one of her best friends that she liked her brother. Ginny would probably throw a fit, and just be majorly grossed out. "What am I supposed to think? I don't like him Gin, not in the way it's portrayed there, but just as a best friend. Anyways, this could be Fred and George just trying to get a rise out of us, they'd do anything just to get a reaction of some kind."  
  
"Are you sure 'Mione, I thought I saw some connection there...hmmmm?" Melanie decided to put her two cents in.  
  
"I'm sure! Let's just change the subject; I don't feel like talking about this, I'm kind of uncomfortable." Hermione was desperate to get them off the topic of Ron; Ginny could get almost anything out of anyone.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." Said Ginny, then turned to Melanie. "So, Mel, what's going on between you and Harry? I smell a relationship coming on. Spill."  
  
"Welllllll. I like him, could he get any cuter. I mean, those gorgeous green eyes, I just feel like he's looking into my soul or something, as cheesy as that sounds. And I just like how his hair never lies flat. I mean, I've heard of Harry Potter, but not how babealicious he was. I'm going to make my move tomorrow, unless he does first."  
  
"Hey Mel." Said Hermione, kind of curiously. "Why are you here anyways, not to sound like I don't want you here or anything, but I'm curious."  
  
"Oh, well, my parents got into this huge fight, and sadly they're getting a divorce right now, so they decided they both needed some time off or something, so they sent me here for the year. I get to spend the school year with you guys, just under sucky circumstances. But I'm trying to make the best of it. It's not my problem, it's theirs, and it shouldn't have too much of an effect on me. But don't freak out if I all of a sudden break down in the middle of nowhere, it'll happen from time to time, just hand me a Kleenex or something. Or even better, just get Harry. A little making out could make things all better." Melanie had a little evil grin on her face after the last statement. Hermione was shocked. Melanie certainly could put on a good act for having to deal with what she was going through at that time.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mel, that sucks. I'll try to help you out when I can, but just a word to the wise, I'm not great at comforting, so I make look like a total idiot when I'm trying to do it."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. If you try to cheer people up the way you're describing, then it'll most likely make me laugh at the sheer stupidity of your words."  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at Melanie, and then flipped her off, jokingly. Melanie returned it back and the girls started to laugh, until they realized they should probably get to sleep. They were going to have a big day ahead of them, most likely, and they needed their sleep. They all said goodnight to each other and Hermione reversed the Lumos charm and lay down.  
  
She thought about what she had seen in Ron's journal. Could it possibly be real? She hoped so. She just wasn't ready to share her feelings.  
  
Not yet. 


	5. A Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!  
  
Sorry, this is a short chapter...but it's all I've got at the moment...hope you like it.  
  
"'Mione. Oh, 'Mione. Time to wake up sleepyhead." Said an all too familiar voice, a voice that belonged to a certain red head.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Hermione mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Well I think you should wake up....NOW!!" And with that Ron leaped onto the bed and started to tickle her. Hermione burst into laughter; she was one of the most ticklish people ever.  
  
"Ron, stop it!" she gasped in between giggles. "I can't breath. Oh God, you're going to get it." Hermione rolled off the bed and grabbed the pillow off Ginny's bed. She raised the pillow up above her head and swung it down into Ron's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards a bit.  
  
"'Mione, I don't think that was a very good idea." Ron smirked at Hermione and grabbed the closest pillow to him. He hit her in the back of the knees, which made her fall onto her butt.  
  
She got up and hit him in the head, and soon it kept going back and forth like this, until Hermione swung at his arm, but he grabbed the pillow before it hit him. Hermione fell backwards bringing Ron down with her.  
  
He had landed right on top of her...feathers falling down all around them with the morning light shimmering off the tops of them. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest. Butterflies were fluttering all around her stomach. Her breathing increased with anticipation. Ron was searching her eyes, searching them for the love he felt for her, that maybe she felt the same way. Hermione could smell his minty breath, warm on her face. She saw him lift his hand and he brought it down to stroke her cheek. She smiled up at him as the sun bounced off her hair.  
  
She looks like an angel, Ron thought to himself.  
  
Hermione felt excited, and scared. She had never kissed anyone before, but she had no time to think as Ron slowly lowered his head until their lips finally met in a short, but incredible kiss.  
  
Ron pulled away and opened his eyes. He looked expectantly at Hermione, but she didn't know what to do.  
  
"I love you 'Mione. I always have."  
  
Hermione was shocked, she was speechless. "Ron...I...uh...well...I...I just don't know if I feel that way about you." Did she just say that? Why did she do that? She felt so stupid. The hurt was showing clearly on his face. He picked himself up off of her and slipped out of the room to sulk in his own room.  
  
"Ron, come back." She whispered to herself. Silent tears slid down her face. She had the chance, but she blew it. She hurt him; she knew she hurt him, worse than he'd ever been hurt before. She couldn't believe how she reacted. It scared her at first when he said that, but she knew she felt the same way.  
  
She wanted to stay in that room all day, but she wasn't going to show any hints of what had just happened, no matter how much it tore her up inside. She took a shower in hopes of washing away the sickening feeling that was engulfing her, but she had no luck there. She put on her make-up in hopes of covering the ugliness of the lie she told Ron, no luck there either.  
  
She finally went down the stairs, surprised to see that Ron was down there eating breakfast; although he was doing his best to ignore her, and soon left the table to go hang out with Harry. She grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, and sat at the other end of the table with Ginny and Melanie.  
  
"Morning 'Mione!" Said Ginny so brightly, that it almost startled Hermione.  
  
"Morning Gin, morning Mel." She mumbled taking a bite of toast.  
  
Ginny could tell that Hermione wasn't in such a good mood, and definitely knew Ron wasn't. She also knew why they were both acting this way. Extendable Ears do have their purposes. Ginny opened her mouth to say something about it, but decided she'd let whatever happened between Ron and Hermione happen by itself, the way it was meant to be. But she was also looking at the two most stubborn people she knew. She sighed and just ate her bacon.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Said Hermione in the best cheerful voice that she could muster up at the moment.  
  
"I thought that me, you, and Mellie would just go to the new mall that opened recently, you know, get some more clothes with the school year being a few months away. What do ya say?"  
  
"I say, let's do it!" Hermione said this half-heartedly, she didn't really want to go, but she thought that the others might not recognize the sadness that was taking over her. But she wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
"Actually, on second thought, let's just stay home and tan or something." Ginny felt bad for Hermione and just wanted her to feel better.  
  
"Whatever you want Gin, it's your house."  
  
So the girls spent the rest of the day tanning and reading, and just talking about nothing. They wanted Hermione to recover, and they knew it took time by herself. 


	6. Making Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!  
  
The end of summer was drawing nearer and nearer, and still Hermione and Ron were carefully avoiding each other. It was hard on them both, since they loved each other, but Hermione was too ashamed of herself to speak to Ron.  
  
One day, when everyone was gone, or so she thought, Hermione put on her bikini and lay out in the backyard to tan, read, and just relax. She was getting really into her book when she heard the rustling of feet, of someone trying to sneak by. Hermione lowered her book, and saw Ron trying to sneak away.  
  
"Hey." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hey." Ron said this looking at the ground; he couldn't bear to look into her eyes.  
  
"Soooo.....yeah." Hermione knew she had to tell him the truth...it was now, or never. Now seemed like a better time to her. Ron was reaching for the doorknob so he could get into the house. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Wait! I have to tell you something." Ron lowered his hand and slowly turned to face Hermione, looking into her eyes for the first time in almost a month. "I know I caused you a lot of pain, but just listen to me. I lied. Ron..." she took a deep breath and waited several seconds. Ron looked like maybe she was going to say that she hated him, he was almost cowering away from her.  
  
"The truth is....I love you too." Hermione was relieved to have said that. She saw Ron's face brighten, the love returning to his eyes. He was in complete shock. He was staring at her in a completely blissful daze.  
  
"OK, you can say something anytime now. This is kind of awkward for me." Said Hermione, maybe he didn't love her anymore, she started to turn to leave, but she felt a strong, but gentle hand grab her arm and turn her around. She was looking straight into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"'Mione, I love you. I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Ron shouted into the sky, causing a few birds to fly away, and startling a group of gnomes into ducking for cover.  
  
Hermione pressed her finger against Ron's lips, laughing. His face suddenly got very serious as he gazed into Hermione's eyes. He pulled her up against him; he tilted her chin up and brought his face closer to hers, until their lips met. Hermione was in heaven as they shared a very deep and passionate kiss, deepening it more and more. Hermione melted into him; she was barely able to keep herself standing. She slowly pulled away and looked up at Ron.  
  
"I'm happy. More than happy, but there are no words to describe how I feel right now."  
  
"I feel the exact same way." And they shared another kiss, briefer than the last, but not any less meaningful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I don't think anyone should know about this right now. Especially our parents, I don't think mine would approve of me staying in the same house with my boyfriend, and same with your parents. Let's wait till we start school to bring this out into the open. It might make your sister grossed out and Harry feel a bit odd being the third wheel. We just need to figure out a good way to break it to them." Hermione and Ron were lying on the grass and Hermione had her head lying on Ron's chest. She looked up at him to see his reaction.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Ron smiled down at Hermione, understanding her need to keep it private at the moment. "Hey, on a different note, when am I going to start giving you flying lessons?"  
  
"How about....now?" Everyone else wouldn't be home for a while, they had all gone supply shopping, Hermione said she would go by herself sometime, so she stayed behind, and obviously Ron had done the same thing.  
  
"Fine by me. But I'm thinking you may want to slip into something more comfortable...just a suggestion...but I wouldn't mind you wearing that, it's just fine by me." Ron looked at her, laughing, but admiring her just perfect body in the bikini she was in.  
  
"Ron." She hit him playfully on the arm, as she laughed also.  
  
She threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, put her hair up to avoid it whipping into her face, and grabbed her Firebolt. She appeared in the backyard to a waiting Ron. He had his own broom with him now.  
  
"Shall we begin m'lady?"  
  
"Of course dear prince, I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Well first, like we learned first year, you have to say up. But lay your broom on the ground first."  
  
Hermione and Ron both put their brooms down. Ron said up and his broom came without a problem. Hermione on the other hand, well she was having a bit of a problem.  
  
"Up. Up up up. Up you stupid thing. UP!! Uppity up up uppers. Come on, you can do it little guy, just come up. Up up up up up up up up up up UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!!!!" Hermione was getting very frustrated with her broom and a small vein was appearing in her forehead.  
  
"Whoa. 'Mione, calm down, just calm down a bit. You have to be a little easier on it. Now say it more calmly." Ron was being very patient with her and Hermione appreciated it a lot.  
  
"Up!" And with that the broom lifted right into Hermione's outstretched hand. She grinned broadly, obviously pleased with yourself.  
  
"Ok, good, now, just mount the broom..." Hermione couldn't help it, she had to laugh at that, but suddenly she just couldn't stop.  
  
"Hermione, don't be some immature." Said Ron, yet he started laughing uncontrollably himself, until they were both bent over on the ground laughing, unable to stop themselves. They hugged each other as tears streamed down their face from all the laughing. Finally after a few minutes, Hermione got herself settled down and stood up wiping the grass from her clothes. Ron stopped laughing shortly after and stood up.  
  
"Well, shall we mount?" Said Hermione grinning a bit.  
  
She got her broom up this time without a problem and got onto it.  
  
"Now just gently kick off the ground and keep steady." Hermione pushed off the ground and was suspended about six feet above the ground. Ron floated up beside her.  
  
"Ron, I'm doing it. I'm actually doing it." Hermione was looking at Ron and couldn't help herself from smiling and getting excited. Too excited. Suddenly her broom flipped and dumped her on the ground as she had the air knocked out of her. Her broom fell down beside her. She couldn't make a noise and she tried to breath, but it was impossible. Ron immediately came down and started rubbing her back and trying to help her. Finally she regained her ability to breath and took in large amounts of air as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Maybe we should continue tomorrow." Ron said this in a way that showed he cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt anymore.  
  
"Sure, yeah, that would be good."  
  
With that they picked up their brooms and went to check the "clock" in the living room. It said that everyone was almost home. So they turned to each other and made sure they knew to act like none of this had happened, except that they had made up with each other. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips and they both departed to their separate rooms to pretend that nothing had happened while everyone was out. 


	7. An Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot from the Harry Potter books, just my plot that I created. Enjoy!  
  
"So, Hermione, how'd you guys make up? Was it just like that? Seems a bit fast to me." Ginny was asking tons of questions, and would not stop. She had just gotten home with her family from supply shopping, and they were up in Ginny's room after eating a nice dinner.  
  
"Well, we're like best friends, and we've been in tons of fights before and made up, this was just another one of them."  
  
"OK, if you say so." Ginny said suspiciously, not quite believing that Hermione and Ron had only made up. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth real quick, be back in a sec."  
  
"OK, Gin, we'll still be here." Melanie was sitting on her bed when she said this. "Unless, of course, our private jet comes and takes us away, then we won't be here." Melanie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ginny left the room, and immediately Melanie turned to Hermione.  
  
"I know that something more happened admit it. It's so obvious, they way you guys couldn't keep your eyes off each other at dinner, don't deny it." Melanie started interrogating Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Melanie had grown a lot closer over the last month, and Hermione considered her as another best friend. She thought that she might be able to tell Melanie what happened since she wasn't Ron's sister, Ron's best friend, or Ron's parents.  
  
"You have to promise, and I swear, you have to really promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I swear it! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Melanie made an 'x' over her heart as she said this.  
  
"I trust you, so don't go telling."  
  
"I WON'T!!" Melanie yelled out.  
  
"Shhh, don't be too loud. OK, here it goes...Ron and I, well...we're sort of, you know...an item. I swear, if you tell anyone, you are so dead. This is just between you and me...no one else." Hermione was worried...maybe Melanie would tell...maybe Melanie was just putting up an act...maybe Hermione should stop being so paranoid.  
  
"Wow, that's so exciting, ooooo...I'm so happy for you. I swear I will not tell a soul until you let me." Melanie's eyes were gleaming with joy for her friend.  
  
"I'm back and my mouth feels minty fresh." Ginny appeared in the doorway striking a pose that made everyone laugh. Hermione caught Melanie's eye and gave her a warning glare. Melanie just nodded and continued to laugh.  
  
"So Mel," said Ginny taking a seat on the floor with Hermione and Melanie. "How about Harry and you...you two were gone for quite a while when the rest of us stopped at The Three Broomsticks. I'm sensing it was more than just a walk around town." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Melanie.  
  
"Thank you for asking, I was just waiting for someone to say something!" Melanie had the biggest grin on her face; she wasn't good at hiding her feelings for someone. "Well, when you guys went in we decided to take a walk. It was just a walk at first anyways. We were talking about how annoying it was that Hermione and Ron were fighting" Melanie smirked at Hermione after saying this. "And that we couldn't wait to start the school year, when out of the blue he says, quote 'Mel, you know what? I like you...I really like you. I just wanted you to know that.' Then he got all shy and was like, 'But, you know, you don't have to feel the same way, just to let you know.' And I was like, 'Oh my God, Harry! I really like you too.' Maybe not exactly that ditzy, but anyways. So we hugged each other and ran to hide behind a building, and then expressed how we felt for each other with our tongues, if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Congrats Mel! I knew you had it in you!" Hermione elbowed Melanie in the side softly, and they all broke out into a fit of laughter once more.  
  
They were all rolling around on the floor in tears from laughing so much, when they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. The girls all sat up and wiped their eyes, and eventually stopped laughing. Harry and Ron were standing in the door looking at the girls as if they were crazy.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Said Melanie and motioned for him to come in.  
  
"You come in too, Ron. Don't be a stranger." Said Hermione trying her hardest not to just jump on top of Ron. Ron blew Hermione a kiss when no one was looking, except Mel caught it out of the corner of her eye and smiled at Hermione. Ron came in and sat down in between Harry and Ginny. Harry and Melanie were holding hands, but were still acting awkward as couples usually do at first. Except for the exception of Hermione and Ron, who had been friends for many years before this, and took their new relationship as just another level of their friendship.  
  
"So, you guys finally made up! It's about time! With you two moping around all the time, it was depressing!" Ginny said to start a conversation going.  
  
"Yeah, I'm relieved, it was the longest feud we've ever had...it was horrible!" Said Hermione.  
  
"I couldn't have been able to stand it any longer...I just can't fight with 'Mione like that, it just gets me into a slump." Said Ron.  
  
They all kept talking like this, laughing, and remembering all the good times they had had that summer, in spite of the Hermione and Ron fight, when all of a sudden.....  
  
BANG  
  
Everyone jumped and screamed. Melanie leaped into Harry's lap and curled up into a ball. Ginny and Hermione huddled against each other, and Ron fell backwards.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny said shakily, as everyone recovered from the shock.  
  
"I don't know, but..." But Harry was soon cut off as they heard Mrs. Weasley begin screaming.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! TESTING YOUR RIDICULOUS PRANK CANDIES AND SUCH! LOOK, YOU RUINED HERMIONE'S NEW BROOM. ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES!?!?"  
  
Hermione didn't listen for anymore. She jumped up and ran from the room and hurried down the stairs with everyone staring after her. She reached the living room, gasping for air. Fred and George's faces were blackened, and their eyebrows were burned off. They were shrinking back towards the wall as their mother continued to yell at them. But Hermione's attention was drawn somewhere else. Her Firebolt lay on the floor in a million pieces, the straw was still burning.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione said in a small voice. Tears were already starting to swell in her eyes, her parents had gotten that Firebolt for her, and she had only gotten to ride on it once. Mrs. Weasley stopped yelling and came over to hug Hermione.  
  
"Go on! Tell her what you did boys, she deserves to know what you fools did to her new broom. Tell her now!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously.  
  
"Yes mum." Said Fred in barely a whisper.  
  
"Well, you see 'Mione, we were trying out our newest joke product. It's called 'Student's Revenge'. It's an apple, and you give it to a teacher you really hate, and as soon as they bite into it, it's supposed to explode, but not this bad. We're really sorry...we didn't mean for this to happen. Fred bit into it, and it slipped from his hands and rolled across to the floor, and then it stopped next to your broom. We went to go pick it up when it exploded." George finished and looked at the ground; he couldn't stand looking Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know how you guys do it! You always ruin EVERYTHING!" Hermione yelled with tears streaming down her face. She turned to storm out of the room, but ran into Ron, Harry, Melanie, and Ginny standing at the doorway.  
  
"Come on 'Mione. We'll take you back to the room. They don't deserve to be in the same room as you." Ron said and put his arm around a sobbing Hermione and led her out of the living room and up the stairs, with the rest of the group following behind them.  
  
Ron led Hermione to her bed once they got to the room and tucked her in. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead, which made Hermione feel a lot better, and she stopped whimpering. Then Harry came and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.  
  
"Night 'Mione." Harry and Ron said in unison. Then Ron said, "Try to get some sleep, we can go supply shopping tomorrow, it'll help keep your mind off it."  
  
"Thanks Ron. You're a great friend. I love you guys." Hermione said and waved the boys out the door.  
  
"OK 'Mione, I'm going to turn the light off, just forget about Fred and George and enjoy the rest of the summer. It's stupid to worry over one thing forever. We'll have loads of fun, I promise." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, what Ginny said, and I think you're better than pouting around all summer. I'm sure you have someone to help you recover." Said Melanie, and winked at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks you two. I'm feeling tired anyways. So, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
And with that, Hermione pushed Fred and George out of her mind, yawned, and fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
